


A Way to Thank Him

by BandaBecca



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandaBecca/pseuds/BandaBecca
Summary: Inquisitor Lavellan is in the Western Approach when Rylen tells her that some quick planning and manoeuvring on Commander Cullen's part saved her clan from those who would harm them. Returning back to Skyhold, she can't hold in the way she feels for him a second longer.





	A Way to Thank Him

**Author's Note:**

> Inquisitor Olivier (oh-LIV-ee-ay) once again!
> 
> This is the only time I've posted a piece without extensive edits, but it's for Valentine's Day, so who cares!
> 
> Check out my bandabecca Tumblr if you likey and...
> 
> ...THANKS FOR READING! <3

She left her Halla, Mai, for Dennet to tend to, the one and only time she wouldn't tend her herself. Mai hadn’t fully stopped outside the stables before Olivier was off her back and heading for the stairs to Cullen’s office. 

Rylen’s voice from their fort near Val Royeaux echoed in her head. ‘You need not divert course to the Free Marches, your clan is no longer there.’

She stared at him for a moment, trying not to panic. ‘What do you mean?’

‘The Commander got wind of the so-called bandits closing in on their camp and oversaw their move to Ferelden.’ His face was schooled in an officer’s matter-of-fact empty expression that in this moment was beyond irritating.

‘Ferelden? How? They’d have to march around The Waking Sea or—’ 

‘Take a boat, yes, as was his plan.’

She blinked a few times, too confused to decide if she was happy or angry. Orchestrating an exodus of an entire clan was an incredible amount of work when they moved only a few kilometres, but getting them across the sea on such short notice? ‘Have they landed safely?’

‘We received word last night that all made it safely aboard and that the ship left on schedule. We’ll know for sure in a few days once they’re settled and able to send word.’

That conversation with Rylen had been four days ago. Olivier had had that long to think over what Cullen had done, but it had only taken her a few minutes after talking to Rylen to recognise that Cullen’s quick thinking had saved her clan.

Four days of hard riding back to Skyhold thinking about what she could ever say or do to thank him for what he had done.

She took the steps two at a time, bursting through Cullen’s office door. He and a scout handing him a report both jumped at the intrusion, too stunned to speak. 

Her eyes were on Cullen as she said, ‘I need to speak with the Commander alone.’

The scout saluted his hand to his chest, closing the door behind him silently. Olivier was already striding toward him.

He looked uncertain, emotions flashing across his face in sequence. She wasn’t blind; she didn’t miss how his eyes had lifted when he first saw her, but now he was wearing the look of a boy who wasn’t sure if he was about to be scolded.

She stopped mere inches from him looking up into his honey-soaked eyes. ‘Cullen, I—’ She placed one hand on his forearm and rubbed her eyes, leaning toward him just a breath closer. When she looked back up again, his eyes were clear, understanding weaved between his eyebrows. ‘I don’t know how I can ever make right the favour you’ve done for me and my clan.’ Her fingers tightened slightly on his arm.

His eyes darted away from her for just a moment. ‘Oh, no, I—I only—’

‘Only saved Clan Levellan. The Keeper, my brothers and sisters. Their children…’ If she'd gone to save the clan, she never would have made it in time, and she knew that from the beginning, but had been prepared to go anyway, even just to avenge them. How close had their rescue come to failing? How close had she come to being alone, the last Levellan? Words were failing her, and none of the four speeches she had prepared on her trip back to Skyhold seemed enough anymore. She closed her hand to a fist and leaned forward, resting her head on the soft fur of his mantle. Her eyes were shut tight, but the tears were still spilling over. She’d been constantly on the move since she found out, but now, having a quiet moment, the weight of the danger and Cullen’s planning was a wave pulling her out to sea.

His arms circled her, pulling her tighter against his chest. She turned up her head, locking her gaze with his. He was close, so close. ‘Thank you,’ she whispered, knowing it wasn't enough.

His features softened, his eyes smiling though his mouth was still. The quiet surrounded them and his presence was overwhelming her, the touch of his chest against hers, his arms holding her there, his smell of leather and metal, and the heat of his gaze. She had hoped for too long that he felt the same for her as she did for him, but there was no mistaking the way he was looking at her now. No mistaking that heat. That desire.

Her lips parted, and she inched herself higher. She closed her eyes, a whisper of a breath between them before the warmth of is mouth was on hers. She had imagined the scene plenty of times, but she hadn’t expected the overwhelming feeling that time had slowed. Where had the sounds of the courtyard gone? The whistling of the wind through the hole in his roof?

She breathed in slowly and deeply, wanting his essence inside her lungs. When she had her fill, she pulled back, her lips warm and feeling puffy. The smile from his face was gone and replaced by a deep concentration, and this worried her until she realised he was waiting for her reaction. It was between a sigh and a laugh the sound that escaped her as she buried her face in the warmth of his neck, her arms moving up his chest to grab a handful of the fur on his cloak. Her lips danced over the heat of his skin, and when her body demanded to taste him, she didn’t fight the urge to slowly trace a line along the shell of his ear with her tongue. 

She heard the hiss of air through his teeth as his chest expanded, filling her with more of the sweet pressure of his body. His hands moved to her hips, pushing her backwards. She followed his guidance until her back collided with stone, one of his arms pulling her hips against his while the other braced against the wall. She was pinned as if he had reached into her mind and pulled out this fantasy to make real. His lips closed over hers again, and she moaned, grasping his shoulders to fight the weakness in her knees and the heat rushing to her cunt. 

The sound spurred him on, and one hand reached under her tunic, fingers pushing against the skin of her hips, but not venturing too far. She reached down, fumbling with his glove before pulling it off roughly and pushing his bare palm back against her skin. She sighed, moving her fingers to the clasps of her armour. Her nimble fingers made short work of them, her breaths as quick his. She shrugged off the layers, eyes never leaving his, until she was left in a thin tunic. She stepped toward him slowly, leaning up on her toes to press her lips to his jaw, tracing around it with open mouthed kisses as her fingers set to work on his armour. 

She pushed him back against the desk. His fingers ghosted along her abdomen as she did so, but she didn’t stop with his armour, pulling his tunic over his head and tossing it to the floor with his other clothing. Giving him another firm push, he sat back on the desk, as she slowly lifted herself to place a leg on the desk on each side of his hips. His hands rubbed up and down her thighs as his eyes took her in, her hair falling loose of the bun it was usually kept in. She put the palms of her hands against his stomach, dragging her skin over his chest to his shoulders, up his neck and into his hair. His fingers dug into her ass, tipping her balance forward, so she fell into him, his tongue slipping past her lips. Her need was growing, and she rolled her hips against the hardness in his trousers.

He groaned into her mouth, but she had waited long enough, had touched herself enough times thinking of this exact scenario that she couldn’t wait a second longer. She reached for the laces of his trousers, pulling the tie free. Cullen shifted without warning, holding her against him with one arm, the other on the desk for leverage as he stood and pushed her down on the desk, hovering over her. His eyes were different now, a wildness she had never seen in his features. Her cunt ached as he kissed along her collarbone, the weight of his body holding her in place. 

He leaned up then, a piece of the usual Cullen ghosting over his features. ‘I— would you like to—’

She snaked her legs around his waist and pulled him toward her, and his erection pressed against the need she had for him. She swallowed, concerned how he would react even if she knew exactly what they both wanted. ‘Fuck me.’

And he transformed. With a growl, he pressed himself against her once again, pulling away again only to toss her small clothes away. She looped her toes into the band of his trousers, clumsily pushing them down enough for his cock to spring forward, bouncing against her cunt. She gasped as he reached down to take himself in hand to line up with her entrance. With one last look to her face, she nodded, and he pushed himself inside her. 

She must have bit her lip because it throbbed as she fought to hold the shout inside. His body relaxed against hers as he whispered in her ear, ‘Sweet Maker, you feel—ah!’ She rolled her hips against him, and his muscles tightened again as he matched the movement of her hips, the sweet feeling of being full of him rushing up and down through her body. She arched her back and took a gasping breath as he pulled off her tunic they had never removed. He didn’t bother removing her breastband, just pulled it aside to circle his tongue around her nipple. 

She didn’t try and hold in the moan this time, her hand grasping desperately around the desk for something, anything to keep her from floating away, closing on a quill which snapped in her hand. Cullen pulled her hips all the way to the edge of the desk, pushing his cock into her completely, skin slapping against skin. The angle at which he drove into her rubbed the base of him against her clit, and she pressed the back of her hand against her lips, needing the pressure to keep from crying out for all of Skyhold to hear. The swirling sensation was creeping up her spine as her climax neared, and the grunts from Cullen suggested his was close as well. She grabbed onto his hand, and his eyes shot back up to her face. It must have been clear enough because he slowed his hips slightly, his other hand running down her arm to lace his fingers through hers. She whispered his name, each syllable dripping with the need inside her, and his hips sped up once again. She held his fingers tight in her own as the wave of her orgasm crashed over her. Her skin was rushed with heat and her mind filled with fog as she screamed his name over and over, knowing that Skyhold could hear, but too captivated in pleasure to stop it. Cullen groaned loud and long, and she could feel the heat of his own climax filling her.

He fell over her, their bodies still but for their gasping breaths. He pressed his forehead against her shoulder, and she weakly raised an arm to trace circles along the muscles of his biceps and shoulders. 

After they caught their breath, he pushed himself on his elbows, his face lighter, easier than she had ever seen it. A blush of pride rose to her cheeks as he said, ‘That was…Maker’s Breath.’

She hummed a laugh. ‘Come to my quarters, I'll have a bath drawn for us.’

He stood up straight, his eyebrows high, his cock slipping from her. 

She sat up quickly, unsure about the slight confusion on his face. ‘I—I’m sorry, is that…’

His face cleared. ‘No! No, not at all. I—’ he dragged his palm across his forehead. ‘I just didn’t expect you to…I'm glad you want that.’

For a moment, she panicked. ‘But it is something you want?’

He rushed forward, cradling her face in his hands. ‘Of course it is. I just didn’t want to assume…’

He looked away from her, shyness back as he tucked his softening cock into his trousers, pulling them up from halfway down his thighs where neither of them had bothered to fully remove them. ‘Cullen.’ He looked at her, and she hesitated, trying to think of the right words. ‘I’ve wanted to be with you for a long time. In more ways than…this.’ He watched her as she stood and pressed a lingering kiss under his ear. ‘Now that I know you feel the same, I...stay in my quarters tonight.’

He fiddled with a lock of hair over her cheek. ‘All right.’


End file.
